


Wretched and Divine

by outlawofnohr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, CEO!Leo, Corrin is absent, Hoshido/Nohr rivalry remains even in the business world, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lots of Angst, Lots of Sex, M/M, Odin is Leo's personal assistant who tries to make Leo lighten the hell up, Subaki is not nice, Takumi has a lot of feelings therefore he suffers a lot sorry, Xander is an ass, platonic leokumi, stripper!niles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawofnohr/pseuds/outlawofnohr
Summary: "I quit." he said, looking his brother directly in the eyes, tearing his lanyard from his neck and throwing it across the table at him."What do you mean, you quit?" Xander replied, his chest puffed out as usual.Leo grit his teeth. "It means I quit. I don't work here anymore. I don't work for YOU anymore."





	1. Chapter 1

Leo was tired. Tired of living in the looming shadow of his older brother, Xander. Xander was the Chairman of a global conglomerate, Nohr, owning just under a dozen businesses- and at 28 years old, he was one of the youngest in history to hold such a position. Leo had worked for him straight after he graduated- despite his protesting, their father insisted that Leo followed Xander into the business.

His older sister, Camilla, also worked alongside Xander, as a secretary. She modelled on the side, too, and Leo was constantly having to block out inappropriate comments about her from their colleagues. She was a stunning woman, but above that, she was extremely intelligent. Others seemed to overlook that most of the time and reduce Camilla to nothing more than a pair of tits.

Leo's other older brother, Corrin, was successful in a rival big company, Hoshido. He had strayed from the family's strict path in his early twenties, and Leo didn't see much of him anymore. Similarly, his younger sister, Elise, was still attending a respectable boarding school across the Pacific- studying foreign businesses with the hope of owning her own someday, overseas. Leo saw them at Christmas time and other holidays, but contact aside from that was rather minimal.

For three years, Leo had worked for his brother, and for three years, he had been absolutely and utterly miserable. He would work 12, sometimes 14 hour shifts, filing and scheduling and attending meetings and the like, shadowing Xander all day every day. Then, he'd go back to his condo-style apartment, alone, and sleep off the stress until the next day, in which he would do it **All. Over. Again**.

 

One day, after a particularly heated argument with his older siblings at Nohr over something stupidly trivial, Leo decided he'd had enough.

"I quit." he said, looking his brother directly in the eyes, tearing his lanyard from his neck and throwing it across the table at him.

"What do you mean, you quit?" Xander replied, his chest puffed out as usual. 

Leo grit his teeth. "It means I quit. I don't work here anymore. I don't work for YOU anymore." 

Camilla was stood to the right side of Xander, her arms folded across her chest, a stern yet concerned look on her face.

"Leo, darling-"

"Don't _'Leo, darling_ ' him, Camilla!" Xander cut her off, snapping, "He's too old for that shit."

Leo frowned, both fists clenched, just about ready to turn on his heel and get the fuck out of there as quickly as he possibly could.

"You're doing a Corrin on us, then, aren't you, Leo?" Xander continued.

Leo scoffed; "' _Doing a Corrin_?' Did you just make that up?"

"If you're serious about quitting, then get the hell out of my sight, Leo. Are you going to tell father, or am I?"

"I will. Don't worry yourself over that,  _ brother _ ,"

Without another word, Leo left.

\--

Somewhat inspired by his brother Corrin's defiance, Leo wasn't without a job for very long. He was soon scouted by yet another rival business, and over the course of a short year, had worked his way up to the position of Assistant Director. Not long after that, the head of the company retired, leaving Leo the position of CEO.

It was exactly what he'd wanted. To rub his quick success right in his brother's smug face. He had everything, now- the job, the money, the penthouse apartment- and he hadn't seen anyone from his family since the day he quit Nohr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Boss. You listening to me?"
> 
> Leo wasn't sure how long Odin had been talking, but knowing him, it was probably longer than necessary. Odin was Leo's young, sparky personal assistant, and he absolutely always had a smile on his face. He was a hard worker, too, despite being a notorious troublemaker- things would never run as smoothly as they do for Leo without Odin around. In that sense, Leo appreciated him a lot, but my god, did the boy know how to talk.

"Hey, Boss. You listening to me?"

Leo wasn't sure how long Odin had been talking, but knowing him, it was probably longer than necessary. Odin was Leo's young, sparky personal assistant, and he absolutely always had a smile on his face. He was a hard worker, too, despite being a notorious troublemaker- things would never run as smoothly as they do for Leo without Odin around. In that sense, Leo appreciated him a lot, but my god, did the boy know how to talk.

"Sorry, Odin. I was daydreaming. What were you saying?"

Odin rolled his eyes, slinging his jacket over a swivel chair and sitting, "I was saying, you should come out with me and the others one night. It'd be fun,"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle; "Me? The CEO of this place? Out on a wild one with you, Gerome, and Selena? I don't think so..."

"Oh, come on! I'll tell Gerome to go easy on you! He won't force you to dance  _straight away_!"

 

The trio- Odin, Gerome, and Selena, were known for their wild nights out. There had been one too many occasions in which Leo had had to spend his entire morning nursing a terribly hungover Odin back to health in his office.

Leo, of course, was above all that.

Long gone were the days at University where Leo could have chosen to get blackout drunk on a nightly basis and party his degree away. In fact, he'd chosen quite the opposite- he'd buckled down, studied like mad, and aced everything. Now, he was rich, and barely had a care in the world.

Well... on a good day, anyway.

Leo didn't have bad days. He had good days, and he had truly fucking  _atrocious_  days. Running a big business was never going to be easy- he'd seen that much from his time at Nohr with Xander, but he never thought he’d constantly be under  _this_ much stress and pressure.

Much like rival companies Nohr and Hoshido, Leo’s company specialised in Law and Legal work. It was a world-renowned company, and just Leo’s office building alone was 47 stories high, so it covered a wide range of sectors. The industry itself was highly competitive, and Leo often found himself fighting against his brother for trying to poach his clients.

Something Leo had always hated about Nohr was that they only ever dealt with big business clients that they knew would make them a lot of money. Leo was all for making cases as personal as possible, getting to know the clients and the ins and outs of their issue to escalate and resolve it as necessary. Money was important, yes, but making an individual impact meant so much more to Leo as a businessman.

This working life was all Leo had known for so many years now that he barely knew how to relax anymore. He didn’t really have many people he considered friends, so most of his time outside of work was spent alone, reading or cooking- the only two ways Leo knew how to wind down. He had no love life, either, simply because he had no time for the commitment.

He had always been a solitary soul but often questioned if there was something missing from his existence- something like a partner.

 

“Aaaand, you’re back in the room, Sir,” Odin was clicking his fingers in front of Leo’s face, breaking Leo out of his thoughts.

“Gah,” Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, “Sorry, Odin, I’m not with it today,”

“All I’m saying is, just for one night, come out with us. I promise it won’t be as bad as you think,”

“I’ll think about it, Odin. Don’t you have filing to do?”

Leo was willing to try anything to get out of having this conversation any longer. He had no intention of going along on Odin’s wild night, so he certainly didn’t want to indulge him and make him think he was up for it.

Odin disappeared, and Leo finally had some peace and quiet to continue filling in the stack of paperwork that had accumulated in his latest case. It had been a custody battle between a divorced couple for their eight-year-old son, and this particular case above any other resonated with Leo the most. Leo didn’t know his mother, she had become estranged from him when he was just a toddler- even Xander and Camilla’s memories of her were faded and minimal. They were raised strictly by their father, Garon, who occasionally had his own questionable parenting methods- but the way Leo saw it, he and his siblings were lucky to still have one parent around.

That being said, Leo had still grown up petrified of being a disappointment to his father or his older siblings. He had deprived himself of sleep and a social life just so he could study to catch up with his family in the world of business as soon as possible.

Then, a couple of years into his time at Nohr, Leo made the  _stupid_  decision to come out to his family as gay. He was expecting the backlash that came from his father, for sure, but he wasn’t expecting Xander to then side with Garon and humiliate Leo in front of his sisters. As a direct result of the treatment he received after coming out, Leo fell into a rather serious depressive episode, one that not even his best friend could shake him out of.

This downward spiral was what eventually led to Leo’s departure from Nohr. He was tired of being a burden to his family, and felt that as long as he was chained down to his families business, he could never properly move on with his life and start working towards where he really wanted to be.

The words his father spoke to him the day he announced his leave from the company still rang in his head to this day: “ _You are no son of mine. You’re an embarrassment and a disgrace to Nohr. Don’t you dare show your face here ever again_ ,”

He hadn’t been back to Nohr since- he had no reason to. His own company was booming and sooner or later he was sure he’d have Xander at his door begging for his forgiveness. 

Leo shook himself out of his thoughts, mentally chastising himself for thinking too much about his family again. He really did need to wind down...

But alas, he simply couldn’t afford a night out drinking and undoubtedly making a fool of himself- his current standing along with the amount of work he was still yet to complete wouldn’t allow it. No matter how much Odin pleaded with him, he refused to give in. He had never really been the type to party, and it was _much_ too late to start now. He was twenty-two, and _owned his own business-_ and the only parties he ever attended were those company Christmas parties he was forced to hold every damn year- oh, and the annual family Christmas gathering as well. And even then, he only ever had the one glass of champagne and was back home and in bed by 10:30pm. Ah, what an exhilarating life he led.

Blissfully unaware of what Odin was in the other room planning, Leo went about his daily business of emailing and signing paperwork until the clock hit 6 and he gathered his things and left for home. 

 

**[Odin], 7:18PM, November 1st**

_Evening, Boss! I know you said you weren’t interested in coming out with us, but we’ve collectively decided not to give you a choice in the matter. Pick you up at 8 from your place- be outside and ready!_

 

Even worse still, Leo knew it was too late for him to protest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Odin, what are you like? Leo is DEFINITELY not ready for this... Also okay don't hurt me for breaking up the Awakening trio and swapping Inigo/Laslow out for Gerome... I have plans for him later so this was all necessary I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what do you think, Leo?" Selena asked, slinging her jacket and purse onto a coat peg on the wall beside them, "Pretty classy, huh?"
> 
> Leo grit his teeth; "Classy?! It's a strip joint!"
> 
> Honestly, he was pretty fuming. A man of Leo's standing was far, far above these types of places. Odin should have known better...

God knows how or why Leo had let Odin drag him into this. Yet here he was, standing outside his apartment block, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets, a scarf wrapped around his neck, waiting for his assistant to meet him.

Leo didn't actually recall agreeing to a night out with Odin and the others, but that hadn't stopped the latter from organising one anyway. To be honest, Leo was a bit of a pushover when it came to Odin. He had known him for what felt like such a long time that he found it very difficult to actually say "no" to him.

Soon, Odin pulled up in his matte black Maserati Ghibli, rolling down the window and calling out to Leo. Leo didn't drive- Odin was more like a chauffeur than a personal assistant at times.

"What are you wearing?" Odin laughed.

Leo frowned; "A... coat?"

Odin rolled his eyes, " _Under_ the coat?"

"Uh... a smart jacket?"

Odin cut the engine, and stepped out, and was soon ushering Leo back to his apartment, much to his protesting.

"You have _got_ to change!"

"What? Why?!"

"You won't want to be dressed smart where we're going, _trust me_. And you won't need a damn coat!"

"It's cold out!"

Odin sighed, exasperated, "Just change, Boss, trust me. You'll thank me later."

Reluctantly, Leo changed out of his smart clothes, opting for a much more casual black scoop-neck t-shirt, a plain hoodie and some slim fit jeans. Leo hadn't dressed like this since he was a teenager.

"I feel ridiculous,"

"Don't. You look good." Odin grinned, his phone vibrating in his pocket; "Hello? Oh, hey! Yeah, I'll buzz you in, hang on..." he skipped over to the intercom, opening the ground floor door for the others.

Leo was starting to get anxious. The reality of what he'd agreed to was starting to sink in. He felt like he needed a drink... or seven.

As usual, Odin had come prepared. He pulled a small bottle of vodka from his inner pocket, shaking it in Leo's direction.

"You got some shot glasses?"

"We're not doing sho-"

"Yes. Yes we are. Come on! Loosen up!"

Leo groaned, albeit stomping to the kitchen and returning with a little stack of crystal shot glasses.

"Trust _you_ to have fancy shot glasses, Leo!" Odin scoffed, taking them and pouring eight generous shots of the spirit.

There was a soft knock at the door, and before Leo could even so much as utter a word in protest, Gerome and Selena joined him and Odin in the living room.

"It's great to have you joining us tonight, Sir," Gerome smiled, undoing a couple of buttons on his leather jacket.

Leo grimaced; "Please, _please_ , don't call me _Sir_ when we're out tonight!"

"My bad, my bad! Force of habit, I suppose. Won't happen again, Leo,"

"So are we doing these shots or not?" Selena piped up, combing a hand through her waist-length bright red hair, which was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Gerome handed one to her, before retrieving one for himself, whilst Odin exchanged one with Leo.

"Right," Odin raised his shot slightly, "To the Boss, and his first ever night out with us,"

"To the Boss," Selena and Gerome chimed together, before the three of them knocked back both their shots in quick succession.

Leo had hesitated for a moment, before downing the first shot, grimacing.

"Gods, that's foul stuff,"

"Only one more. Don't worry, we'll get you a nice fruity drink once we're there," Selena chuckled.

Leo took the second shot, trying not to scrunch up his face in disgust too much, but failing quite miserably.

"Let's make a move, or we'll miss all the good stuff," Odin ran a hand through his hair, spiking it a bit more, before the four of them filed out of Leo's apartment.

\---

As they walked, they took turns taking swigs from Odin's little bottle. Odin claimed it would save them  _"_ _sooo much money_ " if they arrived already semi-drunk- as if Leo needed to worry about saving money. He had more money than he knew what to do with. He payed Odin fairly well, too, but Odin was much more reckless with his spending.

 _Element_. That was the name of the place they ended up at. It was a fairly large-sized club down a back alley about fifteen minutes from where Leo lived. He'd never even heard of it. The outside was plastered with posters about their current "drink and dance" deals, and strobe lights flashed in and out every few seconds.

Leo's anxiety had tripled, at this point, and the alcohol certainly wasn't helping. He wanted quiet. He wanted to go home and read in bed until he fell asleep. It was a Friday night, so he didn't have work to worry about in the morning, but even so, he had one-million-and-one other things to worry about.

He was just about to announce his departure when the small crowd started to shuffle inside the building- Leo unfortunately mixed in with them. Oh well, there was no going back, now. Odin would never let him leave after coming this far, anyway.

Leo noticed it instantly, despite how dark it was in there. This was a _strip club_. There was a large centre stage, and a few smaller stages to either side- poles stretching from stage to ceiling. The entire place was lit with dim blues and purples, with golden spotlights focused on each stage. The bar was big- taking up most of the left hand wall of the room, and there were private booths dotted around the edges that were available for hire. Once they were in, Odin spoke with a lady and they were soon sat at one of said booths, a complimentary bottle of champagne in the centre.

"So, what do you think, Leo?" Selena asked, slinging her jacket and purse onto a coat peg on the wall beside them, "Pretty classy, huh?"

Leo grit his teeth; "Classy?! It's a strip joint!"

Honestly, he was pretty fuming. A man of Leo's standing was far, _far_ above these types of places. Odin should have known better.

"Have a drink, Boss. It'll calm you down!" Odin suggested, popping open the champagne and pouring the first glass for Leo.

Without hesitation, Leo gulped it down. God, he'd need a few more where that came from to get through this nightmarish night out.

The lights dimmed, and the music rose louder, the stage suddenly illuminated, and two performers appeared up there. Leo stared, reluctantly, as did everybody else.

The first was a woman, maybe a little younger than Leo, wearing delicate black heels, a very short silken black dress, and lots of extravagant brass and gold jewellery. Her dark hair was topped with a neat headband and divided into sections, with two high ponytails at the back and a choppy full fringe, the sides framing her face. She looked quite nervous, but it seemed like a bit of an act.

The other was a man- this time perhaps a little _older_ than Leo, fairly tall (from where they were sitting, anyway), with dark skin and striking fluffy white hair. He was shirtless and not wearing anything on his feet, but his legs were covered by tight leather pants that didn't leave much to the imagination. It was... _difficult_ not to stare.

Each taking to a side of the stage, the pair began to perform on the poles- climbing up in perfect synchronisation and spinning elegantly around in an elaborate show of strength and flexibility. The entire room was captivated, people closer to the stage throwing money.

Though the performance was quite spectacular, and no doubt took a great amount of skill and effort to pull off, Leo was far from amused. He felt it was akin to watching animals at the zoo.

"Wow, that girl is _smoking_ ," Odin noted, "The guy's not half bad, either,"

Eventually, Leo had given up on the glass and was now just swigging the champagne straight from the bottle- which his three subordinates found _hysterical_ , of course. At one point, Odin had leaned over to Gerome and Selena and whispered something that Leo couldn't hear, but he didn't think much of it. They were probably just making fun of him.

The main lights came back on, and the two performers bowed- the man now in just a pair of boxers and the woman topless with booty shorts on, and hopped down from their stages after collecting what money was thrown beneath them. The woman clung to the man's arm, and they retreated to the bar together.

"What did you think of that, then, Boss?" Gerome chuckled.

Leo rolled his eyes, "That was quite obscene,"

"You liked the champagne, though, I see,"

Leo was already starting to feel the alcohol's effect on him- he hadn't ever had more than 1 glass of alcohol in one go in his life, so an entire bottle of champagne was undoubtedly going to take its toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Leo's drunk...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See that cute little blonde over there? With the headband? Can you go give him a lap dance?"

"So," Rhajat said, one elbow leant on the bar top, sipping from the straw in her drink, "See anyone in the audience tonight that you like the look of?"

Niles laughed, "You ask me that every night,"

Rhajat nudged him playfully with her foot, "I know. It's because we have to look out for each other,"

"What, like when I knocked that guy on his ass for trying to feel you up the other night?"

"Exactly,"

"I got in trouble for that, you know," Niles waved his hand at the bartender for another drink, humming in thought, "...there was somebody, actually,"

Rhajat's face lit up; "Really?! Who? Girl or guy?"

"Guy,"

"Ooooh! Is he still here? Can you see him from where we're sitting right now?"

Niles looked over both shoulders, before turning back to her, nodding, "Mhm. Back left booth. Be subtle about it,"

Rhajat, of course, did the exact opposite: slipping down off of her bar stool and staring directly where Niles had said.

" _Which_ guy? There's three over there!"

Niles rolled his eyes, "The posh looking blonde,"

"Really, Niles? He looks like Mommy and Daddy have paid for everything for him his entire life. That's totally not your type,"

"I'm not sure what it is. I just like the look of him," Niles replied, shrugging.

"Niles, he's wearing a _headband_!"

"Is he?" Niles looked back over at the stranger, chuckling to himself, "So he is,"

"We're gonna be wanted back out there in a few minutes, c'mon, finish your drink,"

Niles quickly downed his drink, and the pair returned to the stage, resuming a more subtle background dance, though they were now available to chat and for private hire, too.

 

\--

 

Odin had been waiting an opportunity to execute the second phase of his plan, and now was just about his moment.

Niles was upside-down on the pole when Odin approached him, ice-cold beer in one hand.

"Hey," Odin started, flashing a couple of notes at the stripper.

Niles raised an eyebrow, flipping back to an upright position and looking Odin from head to toe.

"Well, hello there..." he knelt down, now at eye level with Odin, "And what can I do for you, tonight?"

Odin looked over his shoulder at Leo and the others, a small smirk gracing his face. He leaned in closer, lowering his voice to but a murmur.

"See that cute little blonde over there? With the headband? Can you go give him a lap dance?"

Niles' face lit up, but he tried not to show it too much. He played it cool, laughing and holding out his hand for payment, which Odin swiftly handed over.

"Mhm," Niles flicked through the notes, counting them, before folding them and tucking them in the back pocket of his leather trousers, "What's his name?"

"Leo. He's my boss,"

" _Leo_ ," Niles repeated, the name so _naturally_ rolling off of his tongue, "Alright, let's go,"

 

\--

 

Leo looked up, to see Odin leading the male stripper back to the table with him. What. The. Hell.

"Why is Odin bringing the stripper over here?" he grit his teeth, panicked, to which Selena and Gerome simply giggled drunkenly at him, "Guys!"

Before Leo could say another word, Odin had sat back down on the other side of the booth and the stripper was stood at the head of the table.

"Everyone, this is... uh..."

"Niles,"

"This is Niles. Niles, this is Gerome, Selena and Leo,"

"You're all looking amazing tonight," Niles grinned, "In fact, I'm going to get you a round of shots on my tab," he whistled to the bartender, who gave him a thumbs up before disappearing to prepare the shots.

Licking his lips, Niles looked at Leo, who couldn't look away fast enough, and ended up blushing red as a tomato. Now that he could see him up close, Leo realised that Niles was blind in his right eye. The iris was a dull cloudy white, and a raised light pink scar about 2 inches long crossed directly through it at an angle.

Leo wanted to ask him what'd happened, but this was _hardly_ an appropriate time for that.

"Leo," Niles breathed, moving swiftly to slide into Leo's lap, straddling him, "It's your lucky day,"

If Leo's face was capable of going any redder, it had.

"Y-You what?!" he stuttered, shoving his hands against Niles' chest.

"Your friend... _Odin_ here has bought you a lap dance,"

"He _what_?!" Leo shot Odin a deathly glare.

Odin and the others burst into a fit of laughter, and stood up.

"We're going to dance," Gerome said, "We'll leave you two to it,"

"Wait! Guys, no, you can't-" Leo protested, but they were already out of his sight. The booth was now empty, save for Leo and the stripper now in his lap.

Leo swallowed, avoiding looking at Niles, "Listen, I'm not really interested in... in a _lap dance_ ," he murmured, "Get off of me,"

Niles pouted, hooking his arms behind Leo's head, his forearms resting on his shoulders, "Why not? Don't you like me?"

"I don't _know_ you," Leo protested.

Unimpressed, Niles started to move his hips, grinding against Leo, who was still refusing to look at him.

But Leo was a lightweight: that was a fact, and all the alcohol he'd consumed so far was starting to affect him. Niles' body against his was radiating heat, the stripper's hands roaming Leo's torso.

He hated that he even thought about it, but Leo was getting _kind of_ turned on. Niles could tell, of course...

Niles smirked, rubbing his crotch against Leo's, "You're _extremely_ sexy," Leo had to bite his lip to stifle a groan.

The bartender appeared with a tray of shots, and Leo instantly knocked back three as if it were his job. Niles watched him, impressed, before leaning in to stealthily lick leftover vodka from Leo's lips. Leo froze, not knowing what to do, wriggling uncomfortably in his seat.

" _Niles_!" an unfamiliar voice sounded, and the stripper looked over his shoulder to see a suited man- his boss, Shura- approaching their table at speed, looking far from pleased. "Niles! Your shift was finished _fifteen_ minutes ago! Get the hell out of here and go home!"

"But, Sir, I'm in the middle of-"

"I'm not interested. Get off of that poor young man, get some clothes on and go home," He'd barely finished his sentence before he was storming off.

Niles sighed, looking down at Leo, whose cheeks were still flushed, before leaning in to whisper into his ear: "We'll finish this another time," and swiftly sliding off of Leo's lap.

Leo sat there, dazed, his brain attempting to process everything that had just happened. He watched Niles walk off, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Moments later, Odin and the others returned, sweaty and exhausted from dancing.

"Hey! Where'd the stripper go?" Odin asked.

"Didn't scare him off, did you, Boss?" Selena added.

Leo frowned, "No! He had to... uh, his shift ended, or something... he had to leave..."

"Well, shit! I paid good money for that lap dance!" Odin groaned, before shrugging, "Oh well. Best we get out of here, then. Let's all crash at Leo's tonight!"

"Odin!" Leo protested, "You can't just invite yourselves to stay the night!"

"Oh, come on! I can't drive home, I've been drinking!"

"Get a cab! You should've thought of that before you came out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Leo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Monday morning, Leo was back to work, and still feeling sorry for himself thanks to his seemingly-everlasting hangover. Not only that, but he was still thinking about Niles- he just couldn't get that smug smirk and silky smooth, tanned skin out of his mind.

On Monday morning, Leo was back to work, and still feeling sorry for himself thanks to his seemingly-everlasting hangover. Not only that, but he was _still_ thinking about Niles- he just couldn't get that smug smirk and silky smooth, tanned skin out of his mind.

"Oi, Leo. It's quiet, let's go get coffee," Odin suggested, spinning around twice on a swivel chair at his computer in Leo's office.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling, "Why don't you just go get us coffee? That's kind of part of what I pay you for,"

"Wow. Way to undermine my skills as your PA, Boss..."

"S-Sorry! I didn't... I didn't mean to- ugh!" Leo hid his face in his hands, sighing.

"Hey. What's up? You've been spaced out all morning,"

"It's nothing, really. Just something that won't stop bugging me,"

"Wanna talk abou-"

"No, Odin. I _really_ do not want to talk about it,”

  
Eventually, Leo caved and the pair wrapped up in coats and scarves and headed across the road from Leo's building to a quiet little coffee shop. Leo had never been there before, as he rarely went _out_ for coffee; rather he just had somebody else bring it to him.

A bell sounded as they entered, and they joined the small queue at the counter. Leo looked around, content with the warm, cosy atmosphere the shop created- but all that came crashing down as soon as the barista behind the till came into view.

"Oh, fuck," Leo muttered, taking a panicked step backwards.

"Eh?" Odin looked up from his phone, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Out. _He's_ here!"

Odin looked around at the customers, perplexed, "Who? Your brother? Your father? A Hoshidan?"

Leo grit his teeth, tilting his head subtly in the direction of the barista, "No, _him_. The _stripper_..."

"The what?!" Odin craned his head to look, and sure enough- there was Niles- fully clothed, this time, and taking the order of a gentleman in front of Leo and Odin, "Ohhhhhh!"

"We're leaving, Odin," Leo grabbed Odin's arm, attempting to pull him towards the door.

"Nooo! Leo, this place does good coffee!" Odin protested, shrugging Leo off of him.

"It's not up for debate!" Leo growled.

"Who's next, please?" Niles called, scribbling on the cup of the preceding customer before looking up, "Well, well, well..."

Leo wanted the world to swallow him up whole. He wanted to disappear. Of all the places for Niles to show up, it had to be here.

Niles looked Leo up and down, his heart thumping in his chest. _God, calm down, Niles, he thought._

"What can I get for you, then, darling?"

Odin burst into laughter.

"D-darling?!" Leo's face turned almost as red as his scarf, as he attempted to maintain at least semblance of stability, "Caffe Latte,"

"Sugar?"

"Two,"

"Name?"

"... _Leo_..."

"Phone number?"

"What?! Forget it!" Leo forced his eyes to the floor, just about ready to curl up and die from embarrassment. As much as he disliked his office, he'd much rather be back there than _here_ right now.

Niles chuckled, shrugging, "Worth a shot. And for you?"

"Hot chocolate. Name's Odin. Put both on my tab,"

Leo raised an eyebrow; "You have a tab for a coffee place?"

"Well, _somebody_ has me running here at least twice a day for him, so I might as well!"

"That's all sorted. Have a good day, you two," Niles grinned, scribbling on both cups before starting to serve the next customer.

Leo looked back at him, scoffing, "He's insufferable,"

"That's not very nice," Odin replied, "He seems to like you a lot,"

Leo rolled his eyes, "I don't particularly wish to become friendly with somebody who was forcefully grinding on me a few nights ago,"

"I was under the impression that you enjoyed that, _Sir_ ," Niles interrupted, having overheard their conversation.

Leo spun round, his fists balled up, "Shut up! Do your _job_ ,"

Niles shrugged, "To be honest with you, I _much_ prefer my night job to my day job,"

"Caffe Latte for Leo, and hot chocolate for Odin!" a different barista called, and Leo marched swiftly over to retrieve the cups, and left without exchanging so much as another glance in Niles' direction.

  
Back at the office building, Leo had banished Odin from his office and continued to work on the two-dozen-or-so emails that had collated over the weekend on his own.

Halfway through drinking his coffee, Leo had noticed that Niles had drawn a little heart beside ' _Leo_ ', and on the other side, there was a scribbled phone number. If he had any more energy to be angry, he'd be fuming, but he was just fed up. He called for Odin, who appeared almost instantly.

"What the _hell_ is this?" Leo grumbled, showing Odin the empty cup with the phone number written on it.

"Oooh! He left you his phone number!"

"I don't _want_ his phone number!"

"Lighten up, Boss. He's just being friendly,"

"Friendly? It looks like he's just trying to get into my bed!"

"Leo, come on. Keep the guys damn number. You never know."

For some reason, Leo didn't take anymore convincing. He sent Odin away, neatly noting down the number from the cup before throwing it away, sticking the number to his monitor using a bit of sellotape.

 _What's gotten into me?_ he thought. This was so _unlike_ him. Niles was the complete opposite of his type. Not that Leo had ever had a real relationship, mind you. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about him. His hair, his skin, his lips, his body... those thighs. _Stop it, Leo! This is so inappropriate!_ Shaking himself out of his daydream, he forced himself to keep working on his emails.

As usual, he ignored the ones from Xander. When he joined this company he made an oath to never do business with Nohr. It was no longer in his nature to be pleasant with his brother, and he certainly showed it. But that didn't stop Xander from sending weekly emails proposing various business deals that would "greatly benefit the both of us". From the beginning, Leo had no interest in getting back into contact with his family- and he wasn't exactly about to start doing that now, either. Xander's pitiful efforts would remain fruitless.

  
At noon, Leo was able to check his mobile phone: and was surprised to see a text from an unfamiliar number.

**[Unknown], 11:34AM, November 4th**  
_I hope you liked the coffee, Leo._

Leo didn't even need to ask who the text was from- he already knew. That _bastard_...

**[Leo], 12:20PM, November 4th**  
_Who is this? How the hell did you get this number?_

**[Unknown], 12:21PM, November 4th**  
_Ouch! So you didn't even save my number? I'm wounded!_

**[Leo], 12:21PM, November 4th**  
_Delete my number! I'm not interested in you even in the slightest!_

**[Unknown], 12:22PM, November 4th**  
_Oh, really? That wasn't how it looked in the club the other night..._

**[Leo], 12:22PM, November 4th**  
_I was drunk! Get over yourself!_

**[Unknown], 12:22PM, November 4th**  
_Well, I was going to ask if you'd like to see me again, but I'm getting vibes that the answer is no._

**[Leo], 12:23PM, November 4th**  
_HELL no!_

**[Unknown], 12:23PM, November 4th**  
_Well, if you change your mind- I work Tuesday to Saturday nights- you know where to find me._

Leo could've thrown his phone fifteen feet across the room in frustration, but instead he just tossed it back into his messenger back, set on silent. He then buzzed Odin back into his office, a serious frown on his face when his assistant returned.

"You needed me for something, Boss?"

"How did the stripper get my number?" Leo asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Don't fake stupid with me, Odin. Did you or did you not give my phone number to the stripper?"

"What would I possibly gain from doing something like that?"

"Odin! Answer the question!"

Odin looked at the floor, swallowing, "I'm sorry, Boss..."

Leo grit his teeth, "Odin, what were you thinking?! More importantly, you _know_ this guy personally?!"

"I've... I've been going to that club for a long time, Sir! That's how I know Niles,"

The CEO scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm his raging headache, "Get out of my sight, Odin. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day,"

"Leo- uh- Boss- uh- _Sir_! I'm sorry!"

"Do as I say, Odin!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know barista is a really cliché day job but I thought it suited Niles pretty well, as well as being as far from his night job as I could imagine. Also I don't know if the emoji's in the texts will show up once I've posted this but if they don't just know that Niles overuses the smirk and wink emoji's in his texts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been fighting the urge to go and see Niles all week- and finally he'd caved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexy chapter.

_Thursday Night._

Leo looked at his reflection in the mirror, straightening his characteristic black headband before putting up his hood, which would obscure most of his face, especially in the darkness.

He'd been fighting the urge to go and see Niles all week- and finally he'd caved. The last thing Leo wanted to do was give the stripper the satisfaction- hence his 'disguise', but he couldn't help himself, after all. There was something so inexplicably  _alluring_  about Niles, and Leo  _had_  to know more. It meant abandoning all of his personal morals, the persona he'd built up for himself over all these years- but it had to be done.

He had subtly made sure that Odin and the others wouldn't be out tonight- the last thing Leo wanted to do was to bump into them at Element.  _That_  would just be the nail in Leo's coffin.

The club was busier, that night, and Niles was alone on stage on the pole when Leo arrived. He was dressed in black and white striped trousers, black chunky lace-up heeled boots and a purple tank top. His hair was tied at the back into a little stubby ponytail. At the foot of the stage was a group of loud young women who were fawning and drooling over Niles.

Leo wasn't sure how long he'd been staring, but someone was standing next to him, now, and he was suddenly very aware of it. He looked, to see a young man with peculiar black-and-white hair standing alongside him, half a drink in one hand.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" the stranger said.

Leo raised an eyebrow; "Uhh... who?"

The stranger nodded towards the stage, "Him, of course! Who else?"

"I... uh..."

"Oh,  _I'm sorry_ , how rude of me," the man turned to face Leo, holding out his hand, "Name's Keaton. Figured you'd come here alone, like I did, so I thought I'd come chat, 

Leo tentatively shook Keaton's hand, clearing his throat, "Uh... Leo. I'm Leo,"

"Nice to meet you, Leo. Do you want a drink? I'll buy you a drink,"

"Oh, no, I should probably-" Leo looked back over at Niles, who had finished his routine and climbed off of the stage, only to be bombarded by the women waiting for him, "Actually, sure, I'd love a drink,"

The two retreated to the bar, where Keaton paid for a large pitcher of some fruity cocktail for them to share.

"How come you're here on your own, then? Friends ditch you, or something?" Keaton asked- not that it was any of his business.

Leo shrugged, "Not really. I just fancied a night out alone for a change,"

Somehow, Leo assumed  _I came here to see the stripper because it's been almost a week and I can't stop thinking about him_  wouldn't really go over that well with somebody he'd just met.

"Fair enough. Friends can hold you back sometimes, I suppose,"

Well, Leo's friends had hardly been holding him back. Rather the opposite, actually...

Leo looked back for Niles, who was now at the mercy of the drunk women, laying on his back on a table, a couple of them doing body shots off of him and another shoving her barely-covered breasts in his face. Leo scowled, an overwhelming feeling of jealously smacking him straight in the face.

"Woah, dude... are you okay?" Keaton tapped Leo's arm, "You look pissed all of a sudden,"

"I'm fine," Leo answered bluntly, putting his hood back up and getting up, "You'll have to excuse me,"

"Huh?! Where are you going?"

Leo was off before Keaton could get another word in. He marched over to where Niles was, his hood pulled up, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him up.

"Sorry, ladies, this one's taken," he grumbled, quickly dragging Niles away to a private room, which was separated from the main room by a thin silk red curtain.

"Hey! Quit manhandling me!" Niles protested, shaking himself free once they were in the room, "What do you want? You have to pay if you want me all to yourself!"

Leo removed his hood, looking straight at Niles.

Niles' expression changed instantly, "Well, well, well. You came after all," he smirked, "I thought you weren't interested in me in the  _slightest_ ,"

Leo rolled his eyes, going over to the plush love-seat in the corner of the room and sitting down, holding out a handful of notes, "I want another lap dance. Give me another lap dance,"

Niles threw his head back in laughter, his heels clicking against the floor as he made his way over to Leo, "You don't have to pay me, darling," he said, pushing the money away, "For you, it's free. We never got to finish the last one, anyway,"

He turned, hovering over Leo's lap and moving his hips from side to side, "Put your hands on me,"

"That's... that's not allowed, is it?" Leo murmured.

"It isn't allowed. But I'm allowing it, now," was Niles' response, and Leo's hands were soon on the stripper's hips, moving as he did.

Niles turned, straddling Leo, instead- his thighs pressed against him. Leo's cheeks burned red, as Niles continued to dance on him, his face pressed to Leo's neck.

"You smell so good," Niles whispered, his lips grazing Leo's neck, which drove Leo  _crazy_. He squirmed beneath Niles, his hands sliding up his tank top, caressing the sides of his body.

The older man was extremely fit and toned, Leo could feel his abs tensing and un-tensing as he danced.

"Take it off," Niles murmured against Leo's neck, kissing it firmly.

Leo didn't need to wait for further instruction- pulling Niles' tank top over his head and tossing it beside him, exposing Niles' upper body.

Niles was still kissing Leo's neck, and now that he was grinding on him, he could feel Leo's cock getting hard beneath his own.

"Mmm... hello, there..." Niles teased, rubbing his crotch against Leo's, resulting in a low moan from the blonde, "Better keep that pretty mouth of yours shut. If my Boss catches us like this, I'm done for,"

Leo was completely at Niles' mercy. He'd never felt this vulnerable before- all his walls were broken down and he'd exposed his true self.

" _Niles_ ,"

"Ohh, I  _love_  how you say my name,"

"Niles, look at me,"

Niles lifted his head, and barely got a chance to catch his breath before Leo kissed him fiercely. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, before Niles had to break to breathe.

"Fuck," he panted, running his tongue along his swollen bottom lip.

Leo didn't give him another opportunity to speak before their lips crashed together again, this time all tongues and saliva- and it wasn't long before Niles had to pause again.

"As much...as I am  _loving_  this new-found enthusiasm of yours..." he said, "I do need to breathe  _occasionally_ ,"

"I thought this was what you wanted," Leo grumbled, his hands pressed to Niles' bare chest.

"Oh,  _gods_ , yes, but there’s clearly something the matter for you to be acting this...intense... towards me?" Niles smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, don't tell me you dragged me away from those women because you were  _jealous_..."

"I wasn't jealous!" Leo snapped, pouting.

"'Mhm, okay," Niles looked down, one hand working Leo's belt free, followed by his button and zipper.

" _Niles_ ,"

There it was again- that  _voice_  that sent shivers down Niles' spine.

"Yes?" Niles had slid out of Leo's lap, now, and onto his knees, positioned just in front of Leo.

Leo looked down at him, panting, his cheeks burning red.

"Leo, I'm gonna need you to keep  _really_  quiet, for me," Niles pulled Leo's cock free from his boxers, looking him straight in the eyes, "I'm breaking  _so_  many rules right now,"

Without another word, Niles took Leo's cock completely into his mouth, one hand resting on his thigh and the other holding Leo still. Leo was above-average sized, but Niles made it look like a meal it was so easy.

Leo opened his mouth, his words catching in his throat- which was probably a good thing. Nobody needed to hear the despicable things swirling around Leo's mind right now. This was so,  _so_  unlike him. Leo was a businessman. A  _professional_. And here he was getting head from a stripper in a back room of some sleazy strip club. If his brother, or his father, or  _anybody_  else he knew ever found out about this, he'd never live down the shame and humiliation.

Niles was moving his head up and down slowly, his lips working Leo's shaft expertly.

" _Fuck_ ," Leo moaned, tilting his head back, one hand grabbing for Niles' hair, pulling it out of the little ponytail it was tied in.

The stripper grunted, spurred on by the hand in his hair, sucking hard on Leo's cock, one hand stroking him in rhythm with his head movements.

" _Fuck_!" Leo was louder this time, gritting his teeth to silence himself.

Niles pulled back, licking slowly up Leo's length, swirling his tongue around the tip, "I thought I told you to keep quiet," he murmured, squeezing Leo in his hand, resulting in yet another loud moan from the blonde, "Leo,  _shut up_ ,"

Leo whined, as Niles' mouth descended on him again, faster and  _wetter_  this time, barely stopping to breathe. Leo had this feeling in his stomach, like he could just  _explode_ at any moment- a week's worth of frustration ready to do him in.

A few minutes later, Niles lifted his head, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to Leo's cock.

"You must be close, now," he purred, licking his lips.

"Niles, I-"

Niles smirked, looking up at Leo, who avoided his eyes completely, his cheeks burning red. Niles got up, straddling Leo again, starting to firmly stroke his cock again, kissing him hard on the mouth at the same time.

He  _was_  close- so close that when Niles stopped kissing him and got to his knees again, Leo's cock in his mouth, he cried out in warning.

"N-Niles! Stop!"

Niles, of course, didn't stop, despite Leo weakly trying to push him away by his shoulders, and within seconds Leo was climaxing, releasing into Niles' mouth.

Leo cringed, his face distorted in both pleasure and disgust. He'd never,  _ever_  let anyone come in his mouth. It was... outrageously unhygienic. Leo shuddered, his hair stuck to his face with sweat, letting his arms fall to his sides.

The stripper pulled back, his mouth full, before swallowing, wiping his lips on the back of his hand.

"You didn't have to... swallow it..." Leo groaned, panting.

"Oh, but I did," Niles smirked, tucking Leo's cock back into his jeans, "This was fun. We should do it again sometime,"

Leo scoffed, doing his belt and zipper back up, "In your dreams, Niles,"

Leo had let himself appear too vulnerable to Niles, and he now had to build his cold, hard persona back up and reject him despite everything.

"What?"

"I said  _in your dreams_. I don't want to see you again,"

"Wow. I just sucked your cock and now you're blowing me off. And not in the way I was hoping for,"

"I told you I wasn't interested in you,"

"But...!"

"Enough, Niles!"

Niles bit his lip, picking up his tank top but not putting it back on, "Fine. You better get out of here before my boss suspects anything,"

Leo got up, starting towards the club.

"Fix your hair," Niles said.

"What?"

"Fix your hair so it doesn't look like you just got your cock sucked back here,"

Leo looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror, removing his headband and combing a hand through his hair to flatten and straighten it, then disappeared behind the curtain, leaving Niles alone.

"Son of a bitch," Niles muttered, punching the seat in frustration. Worse still, he had the most painful erection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well THAT was awkward...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tries to come to terms with his feelings for Niles.

After that night, Leo shut himself away for a while. He called in sick on Friday, ignoring all of Odin's calls and texts, didn't leave the house all Friday or Saturday, and essentially just sat feeling stupid all weekend.

_What were you thinking?_  He asked himself, but couldn't even give himself an answer. He  _wasn't_  thinking. Niles had seduced him and it was entirely his fault. How humiliating.

Leo was milling around in the kitchen preparing lunch on Sunday when somebody rang at the door. He grumbled, going over to the intercom to see who it was.

Leo's best friend, Takumi, was stood at the door, looking directly into the camera. 

"I know you're in there, Leo, open the door!"

Takumi was Leo's age and the second youngest sibling of the Hoshido family- the biggest rival company to Nohr. They'd met at university- at one of the freshers parties they had both resentfully attended- and they despised each other at first. Takumi had been an art student whereas Leo had been a business student-and studying such polar opposite subjects meant the two had completely incompatible personalities. Leo thought Takumi was arrogant and careless, and Takumi found Leo snobby and boring.

A few months into their first year, Leo discovered that Takumi's family had a background heavy in business. He'd heard Xander mention Hoshido a couple of times before but he hadn't really paid much attention. On principal, this meant the pair had to hate each other. But Leo became interested in Takumi, and how he'd seemingly chosen to defy his families wishes and gone down an art route rather than a business route as Leo had. Takumi's older brother, Ryoma, visited from time to time, and each time Leo saw them together Takumi looked even more uncomfortable.

Over time, the two spent more and more time together, bonding over their similarities and bitching about their nasty older brothers. By their second year, Takumi came out to Leo as bisexual, and they started sleeping together. It was purely platonic- they were both virgins and were helping each other experiment with the same sex for the first time- but it meant a lot to the both of them, and it still did. 

Leo frowned, pressing the speaker button on the intercom, "Go away, Takumi. I want to be alone,"

"I don't care! I'm not going anywhere! You have no idea how worried people are about you!"

Too mentally exhausted to fight with him, Leo hit the buzzer to let Takumi in. Barely two minutes later, his friend was banging at his front door.

Leo sighed, opening it slowly.

"Dude! You left me hanging all week! You can't do that to me!" Takumi barged in, waving his phone in Leo's face. On screen was an app called "Chess with Friends", which they played together online every day. It wasn't uncommon for Leo not to text or call Takumi back, but when he missed a turn in their chess game, Takumi knew something was up.

Under Takumi's other arm was a bottle of sake and a pot of homemade soup.

"I brought booze. And Mother made soup. I told her you haven't been feeling well and she insisted I bring you some,"

Despite the rift in his family, Takumi shared a close bond with his mother, Mikoto, and Leo had also become close with her as his friendship with Takumi grew. During a particularly bad spell in their third year at university, Leo even lived with them for a while.

"Thanks...I... sorry I haven't been in contact," Leo said finally, shutting the door.

"You better be! So what's going on with you? Why are you skipping work? Who's this ' _Niles_ ' I've heard about?"

Leo froze, "How do you know about that?!"

"Odin, of course!"

Of course, Odin, the notorious gossiper.  _Of course_  Odin would tell Takumi about Leo's latest romantic escapade.

"What do you know about him?" Leo asked cautiously, taking a sip from a glass of water.

"Weeeellll, I know you're fucking him!"

Leo spat his drink, coughing and spluttering, "Takumi! I am  _not_!"

"You know it's okay if you are, right? What we had was purely experimental, and we haven't done anything in almost a year!"

Leo groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm happy for you, man! You've finally met someone! Tell me about him. How old is he? What does he do? Is he goo-"

"He's a stripper,"

Takumi burst out laughing, "Like, a male prostitute? Good one, Leo. As if you'd go for a stripper. You've never set foot in a strip club in your life!"

"Not a prostitute. A  _stripper_ ," Though what they'd got up to a couple of nights prior was just a few bank notes away from being prostitution. Leo went back to chopping vegetables to add to the soup, "And I have. Last week. With Odin and a couple of others from work," 

Takumi followed Leo to the kitchen, leaning against the counter, "Oh, wow. This is a new side of you, Leo, I feel like I don't know you at all," 

"I feel so dirty, Takumi. I don't know him, and we..."

"You fucked?"

"No! We didn't. God, I'm not an animal, Takumi! We just... he just..." Too ashamed to say the words out loud, Leo licked his lips, glancing down at his crotch.

"Ohhh my god. He sucked your cock, didn't he?" 

Leo nodded, sighing, "I'm filthy,"

"Oh, Leo... what are we going to do with you?"

Takumi  _knew_  Leo, and he could tell he was hurting, "Come on, we'll eat some soup, drink some sake and talk it out. You know, just like we used to,"

Leo didn't say anything in response. In fact, he was too busy thinking about Niles again that the soup had boiled over, spilling onto the top of the cooker before he snapped back into it and turned down the heat.

"Shit, sorry..." he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Leo," Takumi stood next to him, touching his waist, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "You gotta pull yourself together,"

Leo blushed, turning off the stove before turning to embrace Takumi, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing lightly. Takumi returned the gesture, nuzzling his face against Leo's hair.

"Is it you that smells good, or the soup?" Takumi murmured.

Leo chuckled, "It's the soup. I haven't showered yet,"

He didn't want to stop hugging Takumi. He wasn't sure if he could remember the last time he'd been hugged, and he certainly couldn't remember the last time he'd been hugged  _like this_.

"C'mon. It's getting cold," Takumi broke the embrace, grabbing two bowls from a cupboard and filling them with the soup, whilst Leo popped open the sake and poured two glasses for them.

They sat at the table, opposite each other and started to eat.

"This is good soup. Be sure to tell your Mother 'thank you' from me,"

"I will. Now, tell me what's on your mind, Leo,"

Leo sighed, "I don't know... I just can't stop thinking about  _him_ , even though I'm trying my hardest,"

Takumi raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you like this guy a lot more than you thought you did,"

"I do not!" Leo said defensively, but he was definitely second-guessing himself, now. There  _was_  a reason Leo couldn't stop thinking about Niles, and eventually he'd just have to face it and do something about it. But for now, he'd rather just avoid it, "I told him I didn't want to see him again,"

"You did what?!"

"The night we...  _you know_. Afterwards, I told him I didn't want to see him again, and that he should stay away from me,"

"Oh, Leo. What would you do that for?" Takumi sipped his drink, shaking his head, "You've got his number, right? Where's your phone?" he got up, heading for the kitchen counter where Leo's phone was perched.

"What- Takumi, no!" Leo's chair scraped the floor as he scrambled after him, but his best friend already had the phone in his hand, "Takumi! Don't you dare!" Takumi knew Leo's passcode, of course- it was actually the exact date they'd met each other.

"Right... messages... compose message..." Takumi hummed to himself, keeping the phone out of Leo's reach. He had a bit of an advantage when it came to height.

"Takumiiiiiiii!" Leo whined, trying to grab his phone back unsuccessfully.

 

**[Leo], 1:20PM, November 9th**

_I'd like to see you again._

"There. Sent," Takumi handed Leo his phone, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Leo quickly read the text, groaning, "Why did you do that? Now he's gonna think I'm interested in him!"

Takumi chuckled, starting to clear the table, pouring more sake for the both of them.

The truth was; Takumi was  _hopelessly_  in love with Leo- and he had been for a long time. He'd been putting on a brave face for years, hoping Leo would turn around one day and realise and/or reciprocate his feelings. Regardless of that, Leo was still his friend, and he wanted more than anything for him to be happy, so he was more than willing to help him out with his situation- even if it did involve handing him over to another man.

Leo left his phone in the kitchen, in fear of whatever Niles might text back, and he and Takumi retreated to the sofa. 

"Can we talk about something else?" Leo begged.

"Alright, fine, but get drinking, I don't wanna be the only one drunk at 3pm on a Sunday afternoon," Takumi nudged Leo's glass towards his face.

Leo took a big swig of sake, "How's your family?"

"Still working for my father. Except Sakura, of course, she's still too young. I saw Ryoma in the street the other day. All he talked about was Xander, of course. He's as obsessed with overtaking Nohr in the stock market than he ever has been,"

"We're still on top, then? I don't keep up with the stocks these days. I have accountants to do that for me,"

Takumi got out his phone, showing Leo the recents stocks. Leo's company were on top, with a +6.25% increase, Nohr following closely behind with +5.67%, and Hoshido bringing up the rear with +5.07%.

"We're all still in the positives, though," Leo shrugged, "It should keep rising as we reach Christmas," 

Across the room, Leo's phone vibrated, signalling a text. Takumi jumped up. 

"Ooh, I wonder who that's from," 

"Takumi! Careful, you almost spilt your drink! Leave the phone!"

 

**[Niles], 1:25PM, November 9th**

_What made you change your mind? The other day you were adamant you never wanted to see me ever again. Finally come to your senses?_

" _Wow_ this guy is cocky," Takumi snorted, reading the text aloud, "What should I tell him?"

Leo whined, burying his face into a sofa cushion, "You shouldn't have text him in the first place,"

"Can't hear you,"

 

**[Leo], 1:27PM, November 9th**

_I want you._

**[Niles], 1:28PM, November 9th**

_You have my attention, Leo._

 

"Alright. Where do you want to meet him? Here?"

"What?! Takumi, don't you  _dare_  give him this address!"

"I won't! But you've got to pick somewhere!"

Leo grit his teeth, finishing his drink quickly, "The club is fine. Tell him that,"

**[Leo], 1:30PM, November 9th**

_The club. Tuesday night._

**[Niles], 1:31PM, November 9th**

_I'll see you there._

 

"There," Takumi grinned, handing Leo back his phone, pleased with himself, "It's a date,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi you friggin' sweetheart...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets with Niles again, and their feelings for each other become quite clear indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very spicy chapter proceed with caution.

_ Tuesday night _

Leo was sat outside the club, watching the rain, having recovered from a mild panic attack just a half hour ago. The club was absolutely packed tonight, and Leo had never done too well in crowds- he was more of a solitary creature. If he hadn't come alone again, he might have been a bit more relaxed- but he still daren't tell anyone about his  _relationship_  with Niles, whatever you could call it.

A young woman stumbled out, shivering as the cold December air hit her bare skin- she certainly wasn't dressed for the season in shorts, a bra and a thin black hoodie that was about 4 sizes too big for her. Leo then recognised her as the female stripper that had performed alongside Niles the night they met for the first time.

The girl turned, a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other, "Would you mind lighting this up, for me? I can't work this lighter with these nails," she flashed long black fake fingernails, pouting.

Leo stood, taking the lighter from her, "Uh, sure..."

The girl popped the cigarette in her mouth and Leo clicked the lighter a few times to light it, before handing it back to her and sitting back down on the cold stone wall.

"Thanks!" the girl chirped, exhaling smoke in the opposite direction, "Hey, I know you," she tilted her head, studying Leo, "You're Niles' new plaything!"

_'Plaything'_? Is that what he was to Niles? A toy?

"Sorry, sorry, plaything isn't the right word. You're the guy Niles wants to screw," she giggled, sitting down awfully close to Leo. 

Leo blushed furiously, raising his eyebrows, "He wants to... screw me?"

"Ah, shit. I'm  _really_  not selling him to you, am I? I'm Rhajat, by the way,"

"It's... uh... nice to meet you..."

"So, are you here to see Niles? Actually, you don't need to answer that, of course you are," Rhajat said, "He's been pretty busy tonight. There's been a lot of private hire going on,"

Leo's heart was thumping in his chest- was this... jealousy? At the mere mention of  _common folk_  having such private access to Niles, Leo felt the blood in his veins get hotter.

"Rhajat," Leo said suddenly, "Does Niles... he's not... does he..." he wasn't sure how to word it, "He doesn't... do... sex work, does he?"

Rhajat burst out laughing, "Does he what?! Of course not! He strictly does stripping only. He's told me himself that the lap dances he gives are the furthest he'll go. We share the same principles, actually," 

Interesting. So Niles really wasn't kidding when he said he was breaking the rules. But what was so special about Leo? Was breaking the rules really worth it?

"Why do you ask?" was Rhajat's next question, as Leo feared, "Did you guys get up to something a little more...  _intimate_  than a lap dance?" She seemed to already have her suspicions, "I can't believe Niles didn't tell me! We tell each other everything, you see. We're in this business together and we have been since the start. He got me out of a really dangerous place,"

"I see... well, I should... get back inside... see if he's free," Leo very much avoided indulging Rhajat's curiosities, standing up.

"Oh," Rhajat wriggled the hoodie from her shoulders, throwing it to Leo, "My shifts over. Give that back to Niles. It's his," That explained the size. Leo caught the hoodie, inhaling subtly to catch Niles' scent, "Have fun," Rhajat smirked, before disappearing off to the car park.

Leo headed back inside, pleased to see that the crowds had dispersed, and there were only about two dozen people left in the club. He scanned the entire room, but couldn't see Niles anywhere. Was he still with a customer in private? Leo sighed, just about ready to head home, when someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned to see one of the bartenders, who handed him a drink, "From the gentleman in Room A,"

Leo took the drink, looking around the perimeter of the club at the entrances of the private rooms. Sure enough, at one of them stood Niles, leant against the arched doorway, his black shirt open and its sleeves rolled up to expose his toned stomach and muscled forearms. He was also wearing the tight leather trousers he wore the night Leo met him.

When Leo noticed him, Niles smirked, making a ' _come hither_ ' motion with his finger, and Leo was more than happy to obey. He made his way over, drawing the curtain behind him and hooking it shut. Without so much as a greeting, Niles jumped at him, his arms wrapped around Leo's waist, kissing him hard. Leo almost dropped his drink it was so sudden.

"Niles," Leo murmured against Niles' invading lips, "Niles, let me put my drink down,"

Niles broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Leo downed his drink, putting the glass down on the table and Niles' hoodie next to it, before Niles grabbed him again, pushing him back to the sofa and climbing on top of him. 

"I've waited  _so long_  for this," Niles purred, straddling Leo, "I'm  _never_  going to let you go,"

Niles leaned in, kissing Leo eagerly, his hands starting to unbutton his shirt, making quick work of it and sliding it off of Leo's body. His mouth then moved down, kissing Leo's neck, collar bones, down his chest and licking lightly up from the waistband of his trousers to his sternum. Leo moaned, arching his back, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Fuck!" Leo whined, Niles' hands now pulling his trousers down, his mouth pressed to the bulge in Leo's boxers. The music thumping in the background helped immensely to drown out Leo's voice- he doubted anybody would hear them in here.

Regardless, Niles had other plans. As much as he enjoyed public sex and the thrill that came with it, if he was caught here he'd lose his job and consequently his entire livelihood.

"I'm taking you back to my place," Niles murmured, helping Leo get his clothes back on, "It's too risky here,"

Leo sat up, pulling Niles' bottom lip with his teeth, "Let's get a move on, then,"

\--

They'd snuck out the back of  _Element_ , Leo clinging to Niles' arm, shivering partly in anticipation of what was to come and partly because of the temperature. It was safe to say that all of Leo's morals had been tossed out of the window that night. He was ready to do anything and everything Niles wanted him to, without question.

Niles lived in an apartment block not unlike Leo's own- on the eighth floor. He must have been getting paid quite respectably for stripping because the apartment itself wasn't half bad.

As soon as they were through the door, Niles was pulling at Leo's clothes again, stripping him roughly in between kisses, pressing him up against the front door.

"I've never done anything like this before," Leo whined, letting Niles strip him completely, shuddering as he stood naked in front of him. He crossed his arms over his body, suddenly very aware of his situation, " _Niles_ ,"

"Wow, look at you," Niles removed all his own clothes, discarding them in a pile with Leo's, stepping towards him to press their bodies together, kissing and nibbling down his neck, his hand reaching to grab Leo's ass.

He raised his other hand to Leo's mouth, offering two fingers to his lips.

"Open up," Niles smirked, and Leo did so, taking Niles' fingers into his mouth and covering them in his saliva.

" _Niles_ ," he moaned around his fingers, pressing his hips forward to rub his cock against Niles'. He took the fingers deep into his mouth, sucking forcefully- even Niles was surprised how much he was into it.

"Oh, you're an impatient little thing, aren't you, Leo? That's it, get those fingers nice and wet for me, they're going inside you," Niles teased, thrusting his fingers in Leo's mouth; "That pretty little mouth of yours is good for more than just sharp words, I see..”

Leo was getting  _really_  impatient, and couldn't help biting down a little on Niles' fingers. Niles yelped, slipping them out and kissing Leo sloppily, saliva dripping from his lips and down their bare chests.

" _Please_ , Niles," Leo begged, gasping for breath.

"Wow. Remind me to get that mouth on my cock later," Niles' fingers had crept between Leo's ass cheeks, and were now prodding against his entrance roughly.

"You look like such a hot mess, right now...relax, for me," Niles purred, as the tips of both fingers slipped into him, inciting a very loud moan from Leo, "Oh! More of that. I like that..." Leo's groans of pleasure were intoxicating.

Niles slowly let his fingers sink inside Leo, who was whimpering and moaning in his grasp.

" _Very_  nice. How does that feel?"

"Fuck! Fuck! It feels... so good...  _Niles_!"

With his fingers now completely buried inside him, Niles started to move them, curling them a little to reach deep into him, Leo's moans echoing in the small hallway.

"Damn. You look as if you'll explode if you don't get fucked soon,"

Leo could only manage a slurred grumble in response, moving his hips impatiently to stimulate Niles' fingers inside him. Niles smirked, sliding his fingers in and out of him quickly, his teeth marking down the left side of Leo's neck.

" _Niles_.  _More_.  _Please_ ," Leo begged, and Niles barely waited five seconds before pulling his fingers out of Leo, lifting him by his thighs with both hands and holding him up against the door, his dripping cock pushing into him in place of his fingers.

Leo wasn't exactly ready for such a sudden entry, clawing down Niles' back as he was penetrated, his mouth wide open in an ear-piercing groan.

"My god, you're loud," Niles said, panting.

Niles was  _loving it_ , but if they kept this up the entire apartment block would be filing noise complaints against him.

"Come on. Let's do this somewhere more comfortable," Niles picked Leo up, still inside him, carrying him over to the nearest sofa, "I want you on top of me," he grunted as he let Leo down, laying on his back, his erection stiff in the air.

Leo pushed his hair back, climbing eagerly on top of Niles, straddling him, his hips slightly raised so that he could sit himself on Niles' cock again. Niles lay back, watching him, groaning as he felt himself sink into Leo again, almost all the way this time.

"Fuck!" Niles cursed through gritted teeth, the tightness around his cock making him dizzy, "Oh, fuck!"

Leo was a hot, sweaty mess on top of Niles- his hair stuck to his forehead, his body trembling in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Once he felt adjusted to the intrusion, Leo started to grind his hips, moving slowly at first.

"It's so big," Leo whimpered, looking down at Niles, who was smirking just as ever.

"How's it feel?" he purred, groaning as Leo made a sudden movement.

"Fucking brilliant," was Leo's response, settling in to an even rhythm, taking in about 3/4 of Niles' cock as he slid up and down on his lap. 

"It's like you were made to ride my cock," Niles grabbed Leo's ass with both hands, forcing him completely down on him.

Leo's cheeks burned red with embarrassment, his eyes stinging. The fact that he was doing this completely and utterly sober was absolutely shocking to him. Kissing Niles had been one thing, but  _fucking_  him?  _Despicable_  behaviour. The way Niles spoke to him was so... filthy. Some of the things that came out of his mouth were things Leo had never even heard before, let alone uttered himself. 

He had to catch his breath, his lower body throbbing, his heart pounding faster than it ever had before.

"You okay? Tired already?" Niles teased, panting, caressing Leo's hips with both hands, "Need me to take over?"

" _Niles_ ," Leo begged, weakly grinding on Niles. The stripper chuckled, amused, pushing Leo off of him and flipping him over, pressing his face into the sofa as he entered him roughly again from behind. Leo cried out, gripping the fabric of the sofa as Niles pushed into him, filling him up.

"Niles! Oh,  _god_ , Niles!"

"Are you close, Leo?" Niles murmured, starting to fuck him roughly again, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room. He grabbed for Leo's hair, tearing his headband from his head as he tugged on a handful.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes!" Leo cried, thrusting his hips back as Niles pounded him. 

Leo was ready to lose it any minute now. Niles didn't slow down at all- he kept his pace, thrusting harder and harder, knocking the breath right out of Leo. His left cheek was pressed right into the sofa cushion, his hair bunched up in Niles' fist as he was held down.

Niles was close-  _so_  close, but he had enough energy that he felt he'd be able to go at this for hours. His teeth grit tight, he fucked him relentlessly, until Leo was gasping for air, then he flipped him onto his back and fucked him some more, watching his face screw up in pleasure.

" _Niles_!" Leo moaned, that warm feeling building up inside him, ready to burst free. In fact, he couldn't hold it any longer, climaxing hard and releasing all over his stomach and chest, tensing around Niles' cock.

The sudden tightness caught Niles by surprise, forcing a deep and loud groan out of him, and his climax followed soon after Leo's, sending his load deep inside him. Leo whined, the warmth filling him as he lay there limp, trembling and sweaty.

"Niles..." Leo looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded, his body numb.

Niles was leant over him, panting wildly, unable to string any words together. That was  _by far_  the best sex he'd ever had. 

A few minutes went by, nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing filling the air around them, before Niles broke the silence. 

"Stay the night," he said, his voice low, caressing Leo's inner thigh as he slowly pulled out of him, "I'm not finished with you yet,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo honestly has no idea what he's in for...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is late for work the next morning, with the weight of what he'd got up to the night before on his shoulders...

Leo's eyes fluttered open, a beam of sunlight shining through the crack in the curtains onto his face. He grumbled, pulling the duvet up beyond his head, disturbing the sleeping person next to him. The figure shifted, a muscular tanned arm snaking around Leo's waist and pulling him back. Leo suddenly became very conscious of his position: he was naked, in a bed that was not his own, with...  _somebody_ big and warm wrapped around him. 

When he tried to move his body, excruciating pain shot through his lower body. His legs were numb and his ass burned sore. He whined audibly, gaining the attention of the sleeping stranger.

"Mmm... are you hurting,  _darling_?" Niles still had his eyes closed, but Leo could feel his smirk against the back of his neck. He recognised his voice instantly, and thus remembered  _everything_  from the previous night.

"Who are you calling ' _darling_ '?! It was  _you_  who did this to me!" Leo snapped, peeling himself away from Niles.

Niles weakly attempted to protest: but he was tired and Leo managed to slip away from him easily. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, his jaw dropping upon seeing the time- 9:45AM. Stumbling out of the bed, barely managing to keep up on his two feet, Leo frantically looked around for his clothes.

"Where are my clothes?!" Leo growled, using his arms to try and cover his naked body.

Niles rolled over in the bed, wrapping himself in the covers, grumbling to himself.

"Niles!" Leo smacked Niles' leg through the duvet, "Where are my clothes?! I'm late for work!" 

Niles whined, lifting his head, "Where we left them," he murmured, "Hallway,"

Leo didn't wait, dashing out of the bedroom and to the hallway where they'd got started last night. He gathered his clothes, pulling them on as quickly as he could, only returning to Niles in the bedroom when he couldn't find his headband.

Desperately trying to flatten his hair in a mirror, Leo frowned. He didn't have any meetings scheduled for this morning but regardless, he was going to be late for work because he'd stayed the night with a stranger he'd let fuck the life out of him. How  _disgraceful_. 

"Where is my headband, Niles?" Leo asked impatiently.

"I have no idea," was Niles' response, which certainly didn't go over well with Leo.

"Look. I don't have time for games, I need to be at work. Give me my headband," Leo searched the floor, trying to picture when he'd lost it the night before.

When he turned back to Niles, the stripper had sat up on his elbows, Leo's headband between his teeth.

"Give that to me, right now!" Leo ordered, going to stand beside the bed, trying to grab his headband from Niles' mouth.

Niles had the headband in his hand before Leo could take it, holding it behind his back where Leo couldn't reach.

"Niles!" Leo growled, climbing onto the bed.  _Mistake_.

Niles soon had him pinned to the mattress, straddling him, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Leo fought back for a brief moment before giving in, melting into Niles' kiss. He was tired, sore, and unfortunately Niles was a damn good kisser.

"Niles," he whined against his lips, feeling Niles' hand slip under his shirt. 

Niles stopped kissing him for a moment, and Leo looked up at him- his naked body almost  _glistening_  in the morning sunlight, his cock firmly pressed to Leo's crotch.

"I have to go to work. Please," Leo pleaded, stroking circles on Niles' thighs with his thumbs.

Niles sighed, leaning forwards to kiss Leo again, gently placing his headband back on his head as he did so, before rolling off of him onto the other side of the bed.

"Thank you," Leo murmured, his lips red and shiny from their kiss. He got up, pulling on his jacket. He had some spare clothes at work, but he'd have to sneak past Odin and the reception staff to get to his office in the first place.

"I'll miss you," Niles purred, and Leo turned to see the stripper sprawled out on the bed, slowly stroking his cock with one hand.

His cheeks burned bright red, and he swallowed hard, unable to look away. He knew very well what Niles was trying to do, and he was determined not to fall for it. No matter how  _gorgeous_  Niles was... 

Leo shook himself out of his trance, calling a cab as quickly as he could.

"I'll... uh... see you again, Niles," he muttered, avoiding looking at him.

Niles grunted, his hand moving faster on his shaft, "Mmhm. Later,  _Leo_ ,"

\--

Leo reached the office just after 10:15, managing to slip past reception without drawing any attention to himself. Once safely in the lift on the way up to his floor, he thought he was in the clear. But as the lift doors slid open, Leo was met face to face with his assistant...

"There you are, Boss! I saw you come in on the CCTV," Odin beamed, as Leo stepped out of the lift en route to his office.

Odin looked him up and down, his eyebrows raised, "Oho! Looks like someone had an interesting night last night," 

Leo whipped his head round, scowling, "What do you mean? I just... slept through my alarm, that's all,"

"Oh, ok, my bad. So the state of your hair and clothes has nothing to do with the fact that you spent the night with Niles?"

Was there anything Odin  _didn't_  know about Leo's life?!

"What?! I did not spend the night with him!"

"Boss, I'm not stupid. Plus, he text me about it. So... did you have fun? You're walking a little funny, so I'll assume you did,"

Leo unlocked his office, Odin following him.

"Back to work, Odin..."

"You're the one who's late!"

Leo sighed, "I know, I know. Where's my coffee, Odin?"

"Your coffee is... across the road, with your boyfriend. Or is he still in your bed?"

"He's  _NOT_  my boyfriend!" Leo snapped, rummaging through a duffel bag he kept in the corner of his office for his spare clothes.

"Oh, but he is still in your bed?" Odin teased.

"No! We..." Leo lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "We went to his place,"

"Oho, you dirty stop-out, Sir!"

"Odin, enough! I need my coffee! And some painkillers," he'd been so preoccupied with rushing around trying to get to work he'd forgotten all about the searing pain in his ass.

"Sorry, Boss. Did you want it with cream... or did you get enough of that last night?" Odin snorted.

"Odin, I  _will_  fire you," Leo threatened.

"Go ahead, but when you two get married remember it was  _me_  who played the matchmaker!"

"Odin..." Leo growled, having had quite enough of Odin's teasing.

"Sorry, Boss. Getting your coffee, Boss- please don't fire me, Boss..."

Odin disappeared, and Leo was able to change into some fresh, albeit a bit creased, clothes. He could have done with a shower, but there hadn't been time for that. He was already a great deal behind on his daily work schedule, he really needn't have any more distractions or interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for literally MONTHS I've been so busy with work and conventions. The company I work for is now out of business so whilst looking for another job I should have a lot more time to write and update more often.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaki makes an appearance, and Leo makes a big mistake.

Things were... _relatively_ back to normal in Leo's life. He'd been seeing Niles regularly for a little over a month now, and they pretty much couldn't keep their hands off one another. Though Leo stayed over at Niles' apartment a lot, it was never the other way around. Leo considered it far too early on in their relationship for that.

Leo's father had been in contact, inviting him over for the annual Christmas dinner and party, with the odd motivation that even Corrin was going to be there. Leo was yet to respond, but thought himself mad for even _considering_ bringing Niles along to a family gathering.

He had his doubts. Some days, he felt like things between him and Niles were moving far too quickly for his liking. He was spending too much time at Niles' place, they were fucking twice, three, four times a night, five or six times a week- it looked like it could become something serious. Leo wasn't sure he was ready for that yet.

\--

"Here we are. One caffe latte for my _darling_ Leo," Niles chimed, sitting down across from Leo, his apron still tied around his waist.

"Tch. Don't call me that when we're in public," Leo blushed.

"I'm on my lunch break, now. I'm all yours," Niles wrapped his hands around his own mug, smiling.

"Your hair is messy today," Leo mused, reaching to tuck some stray hairs behind Niles' ear.

"Yeah, well, _somebody_ decided last-minute this morning that he wanted to sit on my cock. I didn't have time to fix my hair afterwards," Niles murmured, to which Leo gave him a light kick in the shin.

"Don't say such filthy things in public," Leo scolded, Niles chuckling as if he had no shame.

The café was quiet this afternoon, a few dozen customers had been and gone with their takeaway coffees since Leo had arrived.

The little bell that rang whenever somebody entered the café sounded again, and Niles immediately tensed up.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered.

Leo turned his head, watching a tall, slender man with long, dark red hair tied into a ponytail striding towards the counter.

"What? Why did you say that? What's going on?" Leo asked, panicked.

The red-haired man stopped at the counter, and the barista behind it pointed to where Niles and Leo were sat. Niles shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hiding his face in his hands.

"Niles, who is that?" Leo frowned, as the man started to make his way over to them.

"Nobody," Niles murmured, "Is he looking? Is he coming this way?"

"Niles, don't lie to me,"

"He's just... somebody that I used to know, that's all!" Niles answered quickly, uncovering his face, horrified to see that they were no longer alone at the table.

"Ooh, that's cold, Niles," the stranger laughed, his shadow looming over their table.

Now that he was close, Leo could see just how good-looking this man was, and immediately felt a stab of jealously. His skin was porcelain white, his jaw chiseled perfectly. His clothing was immaculate, and there wasn't a single hair out of place. Niles _clearly_ knew him somehow, and Leo wasn't sure he wanted to know how.

Leo could tell right there and then that this man was a threat- he knew it as soon as he'd opened his mouth. Niles was silent in his seat, looking outrageously uncomfortable- Leo couldn't stand the tension hanging in the air.

"Who's this, then, Niles? Nice of you to introduce me," the man sneered, in the cockiest tone of voice Leo had ever heard- perhaps rivalling Niles'.

Niles was holding his head in his hands. Leo looked between them, wondering what the hell was going on. He wasn't sure what to do or say to dispel the situation.

"I'm Subaki," the man said at last, offering Leo his hand, "I'm an old... _friend_ of Niles'. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance," the unnecessary emphasis on the word 'friend' hadn't gone unnoticed by Leo, even as he reluctantly shook Subaki's hand.

“I’m Leo, Niles’ _boyfriend_.. l would say it was nice to meet you too, but Niles is _clearly_ uncomfortable with your being here and honestly, you’re making me a little uncomfortable aswell.”

"Boyfriend, huh?" Subaki smirked, "That's interesting,"

Niles lifted his head, his teeth grit; "What's interesting about it, Subaki?"

"Oh! He speaks!" Subaki looked between Niles and Leo, fully aware that he'd hit a nerve somewhere.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Niles snarled, avoiding looking directly at Subaki.

Leo stood up suddenly, and a few customers at neighbouring tables turned to stare. "He’s asking you to leave, now I'm asking you to leave aswell,"

Subaki stepped forward, smirking, getting right in Leo's face, despite the height difference.

"Your boyfriend is pretty feisty, Niles,"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Leo retaliated.

Subaki simply laughed, still staring down at Leo.

"Subaki. That's _enough_. Now leave us alone," Niles growled.

"Fine, fine... since you both asked so nicely.. I'll see you around, Niles,"

Subaki walked away with a wave, collecting his coffee from the front counter and disappearing from the café. Leo sat back down, his face red with anger. Niles exhaled a sigh of relief, looking everywhere _but_ at Leo.

"Niles. Tell me who that was. Now,"

Niles sighed again, "Not now Leo, I need to get back to work.. and so do you," he stood, attempting to walk away, but Leo grabbed his hand before he was able to.

“Talk to me, Niles,” Leo pleaded.

"Not now," Niles snarled, and Leo let go of his hand, getting up to leave, visibly shaken by the venom in Niles’ voice.

"Fine!" Leo called as Niles walked away, his voice faltering slightly, "When you’re ready to talk to me, you know where to find me,"

Niles didn't say another word, and Leo left in a huff.

\--

In the elevator on his way back up to the office, Leo suddenly realised what he'd done. He'd announced himself as _Niles' boyfriend_. Was that too bold of a statement to be making when he'd only been seeing Niles regularly for a month or so?

Dismissing Odin as soon as he returned to his office, Leo got out his phone and frantically dialled for Takumi, who answered after just two rings.

"Hello?"

"Takumi. I fucked up big time and I need your advice, immediately,"

"What's happened, Leo?"

"I referred to myself as Niles' boyfriend,"

Takumi paused, "And? What's the problem?"

"I... he... we..." Leo cleared his throat, attempting to string words together, "Are we together?! Is he officially my boyfriend? Am I _his_ boyfriend? I don't know! We had a little fight just now and I... I don't know what to do, Takumi,"

"Leo! Relax, will you?!" Takumi snapped, "Listen. I'll come over tonight and we can talk about it, okay? How's that sound? I'll bring plenty of booze,"

Leo sighed, Takumi's soothing voice starting to calm him from his panic, "Alright, alright, I'll see you later, Takumi,"

Swiftly hanging up, Leo went back to work. He didn't hear from Niles all day- the incident with Subaki earlier had definitely affected him and it concerned Leo.

\--

As promised, Takumi had arrived at Leo's apartment with a crate full of sake and some money for a takeaway. As it was a Friday night, most places were busy, and so the pair were already halfway through the alcohol when the food arrived.

Leo, being the lightweight that he was, ended up quite tipsy quite quickly- so when the subject of Niles came up again, he couldn't really contain his emotion.

"Hey... hey, Leo, why are you crying?" Takumi knelt forwards on the sofa, his hand gently taking Leo's.

"I don't know..." Leo sniffed, his eyes full of tears as Takumi pulled him in for a cuddle, "I don't know what I'm feeling, Takumi. It hurts so much,"

Takumi squeezed Leo's hand, his heart aching at seeing the man he loved hurting like this, "Leo..."

"I think... I think things between Niles and I are moving too fast..." Leo mumbled, his chin resting on Takumi's shoulder.

"Really?"

"And if he won't... talk to me... that must mean I'm not good enough for him, right?"

Takumi broke the embrace, frowning, placing both his hands on Leo's cheeks and looking deep into his eyes. Leo was looking at the floor, avoiding the eye contact in fear that it would cause him to break down.

"Leo...stop it, look at me, please," Takumi pleaded.

Leo returned Takumi's gaze at last, and he couldn't believe the amount of emotion he saw in his amber eyes.

"You're amazing, Leo- and if Niles can't see that then he isn't worthy of your feelings. It's the opposite of what you think. Nobody will ever be good enough for you, Leo,"

"You’re not allowed to say that, you’re my best friend, you’re biased...”

"I'm not biased. It's the truth, Leo," by now, Takumi's face was so close to Leo's that he could feel his breath on his face. Takumi was brushing his thumbs across his cheeks aswell, wiping away any tears that silently fell.

Slowly, Takumi closed the gap between them and Leo closed his eyes the second he felt Takumi’s soft lips on his. It was an entirely different feeling than when they were just experimenting in University. In that one kiss, all of Takumi's feelings about Leo were clear.

Leo didn't even hesitate to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Takumi and melting into it, feeling Takumi pushing him down to lay back on the sofa, tasting the alcohol on his lips. Leo laid back when guided, one hand reaching for Takumi's hair, pulling its tie to let his ponytail spill over his back and shoulders. Leo buried his hands in it, as Takumi moved his kisses to his neck, nibbling gently at first. Then, Takumi bit hard at his collar bone and Leo instinctively yanked on his hair.

They were getting carried away, now, and Leo was getting pulled in. He was impatient, starting to pull at Takumi’s clothes. He pulled Takumi’s jumper over his head and threw it to the floor in a heap. Leo's hands were beneath Takumi’s shirt now, tracing the outline of his abs.

"Leo," Takumi growled against Leo's skin, melting at Leo's touch, opening his shirt and kissing his chest repeatedly.

Leo watched him closely, his hands back in Takumi's hair as his best friend fumbled with his belt and kissed down his chest and stomach, soon removing Leo's trousers and underwear in the same swift movement. Leo shuddered, his naked body exposed, as Takumi sat up to discard the rest of his own clothing.

"You've got coconut oil in your kitchen, don't you?" Takumi stood up, short of breath from kissing and stripping Leo so quickly.

Leo whined, "Top left cupboard. Hurry up,"

Takumi smirked, hurrying to the kitchen to retrieve the oil, bringing it back to the sofa, dipping two fingers into it and climbing back over Leo, using his clean hand to push his legs apart whilst the other rubbed Leo's entrance.

Leo gasped when Takumi's fingers slipped inside him, his legs trembling and his head spinning, his nails digging harshly into Takumi's back as he grabbed him. After years of practicing archery throughout school and university, Takumi had become very... _skilled_ with his fingers- he was fantastically dexterous. Leo, of course, already knew this.

"Aah! Takumi!" Leo moaned, desperately rocking his hips to stimulate Takumi's fingers inside him.

"Gods, Leo. I'd forgotten how loud you are," Takumi teased, pushing his fingers hard right against Leo's prostate.

Leo was gasping and moaning loudly, his eyes scrunched shut, unable to think straight- he didn't know what to do, he was completely at the mercy of his best friend.

Takumi dipped his head between Leo's legs, biting and sucking at Leo's thighs whilst he moved his fingers rhythmically. Feeling Takumi's teeth sinking into his skin, Leo cried out, and when he felt Takumi’s other hand grab his erection, the sensations were absolutely overwhelming.

There was such an intense heat in the air, Leo's body stuck to the sofa with sweat- he couldn't help the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"Fuck me, Takumi..." he begged, as Takumi stretched and scissored his fingers inside him.

Takumi didn't need asking twice. Leo whimpered at the empty feeling when the fingers left him. Takumi moved back up Leo's body with his mouth, kissing and biting as he went, hooking an arm under one of Leo’s legs and positioning himself. He stopped for a second to stare at Leo, who had been reduced to a writhing mess beneath him. It was an _incredibly_ erotic sight.

Panting and squirming, Leo looked up at Takumi, moving his hips to try to push against Takumi's cock as a way of silently begging him.

Leaning over again, Takumi kissed Leo fiercely as he entered him, being far from gentle- so far in fact that Leo pulled away from his kiss with a cry of both pleasure and pain, his nails raking fresh scratches into Takumi's back alongside the ones from earlier.

"Takumi!" Leo whined, as the other man began to thrust in and out repeatedly, his hand roughly tugging Takumi's long silver hair. This continued for a few minutes before Takumi decided he couldn't handle Leo's grip anymore, pulling out of him and flipping him onto his front, kissing up Leo's back as he entered him again.

Leo's fists were now gripping the sides of the sofa, his cheek being rubbed raw as Takumi pounded into him relentlessly, his moans muffled as his face was pressed against the cushion. He didn't know how much longer he'd last like this, pushing back in time with Takumi's thrusts, each one hitting him perfectly.

As Leo's moans reached their loudest, Takumi pulled him up so he was seated backwards in Takumi’s lap, and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts- Leo’s cries ringing in his ears as he continued to fuck up into him.

His body convulsing in preparation, Leo bounced in Takumi's lap, his hands resting on the other's incredibly muscular thighs, his voice starting to go hoarse. After one particularly harsh thrust, Leo climaxed suddenly, sending come flying all over his chest and stomach and clenching around Takumi's cock. Takumi continued to fuck him through his climax, both of them moaning and crying out in unison. He followed soon after, releasing deep inside Leo, turning Leo's head with one hand to crush their lips together once more.

The room was spinning and Leo felt like his body was burning up, his chest rising and falling rapidly, numb from the waist down.

"Takumi..." Leo whimpered, groaning weakly as his best friend slid him out of his lap. The alcohol was definitely affecting him, now- particularly his stomach, "Takumi...I... might... throw up,"

"What?! It wasn't that bad, was it?" Takumi laughed, but his expression changed completely when he saw how colourless Leo was, "Oh, fuck. Come on, let's get you away from your expensive furniture and carpets," Takumi lifted Leo in his arms, carrying him quickly to one of the bathrooms, placing him down in front of the toilet, "There you go, if you need to throw up, do it now,"

Leo didn't need to be told again, his body barely waiting a second before puking.

"Oh, Leo," Takumi sighed, rubbing Leo's back as he emptied his stomach, "I think you drank too much, then got fucked too hard," Not exactly sober himself, Takumi chuckled quietly.

They sat for a while, until Leo couldn't throw up anymore, and he leaned up against the bath, groaning. Takumi took the opportunity to start running the water, filling it with lots of bubbles.

"Sorry, Takumi..."

"What're you sorry for?"

"I ruined tonight,"

"Hey! You did _not_! Tonight was perfect," Minus the puking, of course.

Leo whined when Takumi lifted him again, submerging his body in the warm bath water.

"Is that better?" Takumi asked, getting in beside him after pinning his hair up. Leo's bath was probably big enough for six.

Leo shut his eyes, inhaling and exhaling peacefully. Takumi prepared a sponge, rubbing Leo's body down to rid of the sweat and come that covered it. He then ran wet hands through his hair, shampooing it and rinsing it through. If he could spend all day every day pampering and looking after Leo like this, he would.

"I love you, Leo," Takumi murmured, his lips pressed to Leo's shoulder.

"I know," wasn't exactly the response Takumi had hoped for, but the blonde was exhausted and probably needed twelve hours sleep after all he'd been through today.

Takumi finished washing himself before helping Leo out of the bath, admiring his earlier work on Leo's dripping wet body. The bruises on his collar bones, the bite marks on his thighs... he'd done an impressive job of marking him.

As he was being towelled off, Leo thought of Niles for the first time since things between him and Takumi had gotten out of hand. He'd well and truly fucked it up, now- regardless of whether he and Niles were officially an item or not, Leo had been unfaithful, and he'd let his emotions get the better of him. It certainly wasn't the first time that had happened.

"Takumi, you can't stay the night," Leo said.

Takumi looked at him, frowning, "What? Why not?"

"You just can't. You have to leave,"

"But, Leo-"

"Go, Takumi!"

Takumi flinched when Leo raised his voice, opening his mouth to protest but deciding against it. He retreated to the living room, gathering his crumpled clothes and redressing, as Leo stood watching him from the bathroom doorway, a towel wrapped around him, shivering.

"You need to make up your damn mind," was the last thing Takumi growled before he left the apartment entirely.

As soon as he was gone, Leo collapsed to the floor in a fit of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for literally not updating for an eternity I had this written but I wanted to get a bit more ready so I could churn out chapters a bit quicker but I've been super down recently after losing my job (but have had a good summer and just celebrated a big birthday, so it's not all bad) and have been struggling to write this fic in particular. However, I have almost 5,000 words of a prologue to a brand new Leoniles fic written and I've been contemplating uploading the first little bit to gauge interest, would that be something people would be up for?


End file.
